The wandering swordsman
by Dawn Mutou96
Summary: A warrior princess named Kumi was saved by a mysterious young man and the only thing she remembers about him was is that he has a cross shape scare on his lift cheek and she will do at nothing to find him. (Kenshin X OC).
1. The first meeting

**Hey there readers it's a new story from me and it's the first rurouni kenshin love story hope you enjoy and let's begin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rurouni kenshin series all I own is my OC Kumi. **

**Chapter 1:**** Kumi POV**

My name is Kumi Kudo and to be surprising enough I am a warrior princess. I wish some times that my mother would let me fight but she thinks I'll get hurt (wow I'm strong girl you know mom). My father is the king if you already haven't guess and we are the royal family in Kyoto.

There has been war all over Japan but right now Kyoto is the safest place but I train myself a little just to be prepared for anything. I am only a little 8 year old but it doesn't matter (nope).

"Kumi dear, come on get ready we leaving to Tokyo" said my mother "I'll be there in a sec" said Kumi. I went to the closet and check to see if my warrior's outfit was there (thank goodness mom didn't threw it away).

After I got getting dress I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my deep aqua eyes with my black hair that's goes halfway to my back. I got a ribbon from the drawer and tied my hair back and my outfit well it's I not really sure. (Me: it looks like Kenshin's but it's a female size and smaller).

I went down the stairs and saw my mom with that look on her face (I hate that face). "KUMI HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT OUTFIT" said my mother. I didn't say anything back and I just went outside because we were going to walk.

"That girl never listens" said the queen "I wouldn't blame her she loves being warrior let her be one she is very capable of being one" said the king. The next thing I knew I saw my parents come out of the palace doors and went walking toward Tokyo.

We were not even halfway out because my mom lived here for so long that she decide not to go after all but then all of sudden we were attacks by a group of assassin's. "Well looks we found our target men let's get the Kudo family" said the captain.

"What in the world what is this" said Kumi "OH NO, honey grab Kumi and get out of here run as fast as can I'll try to hold them off and no asking questions just go" said my father.

Before I knew my mother grab my arm and we started running for dear life. "Mom let me go back let me help dad please" said Kumi. "NO, YOU NEED A LITTLE MORE TRAINING FOR THIS KINDS OF STUFF *AHHHH*" said my mother.

I saw my mom get cut down by a sword "MOM, (to the guy) YOU BASTARD" said Kumi and just when I was going to attack my mother told me, "Run safe yourself this family needs to survive" and started running again.

I went behind a wall and all I saw was blood from my parents I try to keep the tears away but it was too late when I saw my mom and dad fall to the ground.

"There should be one more and be careful it's their daughter (that girl should have both of their power we have to get rid of the most powerful warriors in Japan)" said the captain.

All the assassins left and I just went to the next corridor but what do I find the captain "Look there she is get don't let her escape" said the captain. I try to run but I slip on some water and before I knew I was caught (is this the end for me).

As I was getting beaten up by their swords out of nowhere a man with a red hair and outfit that look just like mine came in front of me. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ON INNOCENT GIRL" said the man.

Before I knew the man killed them all with one slash of his sword he must be a great warrior then he walked to me. "Are you alright miss" said the man and when he spoke his voice was so gentle and kind.

"Yes I'm thank-you for saving me my name is Kumi Kudo nice to meet you stranger" said Kumi. The man just look at me but he never told me his name which was rude but maybe it's for a good reason but his eyes were purple so beautiful but his cheek had a red X shape scare on his left cheek.

I start to fall over and before I knew I was in his arms "Don't worry you'll be fine just keep your hand on that wound and press it hard" said the man. I did what I was told then he started to get up and put next to the wall and he left me there (do I wish I got his name).

Then I heard someone calling me name the figure I saw was feint but I think it was my uncle (me: her uncle is Kenshin master). I was pick up by the figure and by now my eyes had so much blood in them that I couldn't see him but I knew it was my uncle because of his scent.

**Kenshin POV**

I was at my master home and took me under his wing to train but what I can't figure out is why I am living here too (who cares a least it's a home). Then all of sudden the door flew open and my master walk in with a girl in his arms.

"Kenshin grab some towels and some water don't ask questions just do it" said my master. I did what I was told and soon enough the girl wounds was clean "Who is this girl master" said Kenshin.

"Kenshin this is my niece her parents were just killed so do comfort her she needs" said my master then he went outside to get some firewood then I just look at the girl. I just put a smile on my face she was really beautiful in every way.

I was going to walk away when I heard the girl groaning then all of sudden her eyes flew open and staring into my purple ones were deep aqua eyes so pretty. "Who are you and where am I" said the girl.

"My name is Kenshin Himura and you're in my master home or your uncle" said Kenshin. "Greetings Kenshin my name is Kumi Kudo is please to meet you (I can't believe that my master has a student)" said Kumi.

**3 days later…Kumi POV**

It didn't take me long to get used to living with my uncle since I knew his a warrior I decide to make him train me and he said yes. The man named Kenshin is a good warrior I watch him practice from behind the trees.

"What are you doing here Kumi you're supposed to be training" said my uncle "Well I'm just observing Kenshin I mean his so focus that he doesn't see me he's so cool" said Kumi.

"Hey Kumi he's looking this way" said my uncle and just like that I turned my head as fast as I could toward the training grounds and what you know he was looking at me with those eyes (I was blushing I think was is this feeling).

By this time I was 12 years and Kenshin was 13 years old (still one year older than me what the hell that's so weird). Then he started coming my way and I started to feel a weird feeling inside of me that I couldn't explain.

"Hey Kumi would doing here are you supposed to be training as well" said Kenshin "Well, I, Um…" said Kumi. I started getting so nervous (why am I feeling this way) my cheeks started getting warm (is it just me or is hot out here).

"Hey Kumi are you alright you don't look so good" said Kenshin "Y,Yes I'm fine I was just watching train is all sorry if I disturb you" said Kumi.

"Nah, it's alright I like you watching me sorry if that sounds weird but it's the truth" said Kenshin "Well thank-you I'll come by when I'm not in my training session so see you around" said Kumi. I wave goodbye and left was does this happen to me.

Wait a minute I know what it is I like Kenshin that has to be the only explanation why I am getting these feeling (well I do think he is handsome wait what).

**5 years later…Kenshin POV**

I am 18 years old now and I think it's time I go on my own. I think I'll fight in the war this time but I heard it got really bad in Kyoto (I wander why). I'm not going to Kumi farewell I don't want her involved in this matter.

"Hey master I'm going to take my leave now" said Kenshin "Well good luck out I taught you everything I know but what Kumi" said my master.

"Well I want you to tell her that she needs to wear a kimono when she loves someone she'll look great in one and also tell her that I'll miss her very much" said Kenshin "Well do Kenshin you better hurry up before she comes and farewell" said my master.

**Kumi POV**

I was coming to tell Kenshin that I've grown fond of him but as I was going into the house he just walk past me without saying a word "Wait Kenshin don't go" said Kumi but he didn't say anything which I found strange.

"Kumi stay here don't follow him his leaving" said my uncle "What leaving but why I wanted to tell him something" said Kumi.

"I'm sorry but he wants to move on and join the war but he told me to tell you this wear a kimono when you love someone you'll look great in one and that I'll miss her very much" said my uncle. When he said this (I was like wow I can't believe that he would say that for me.

"You know what I think I'll join the war too but go somewhere else then I'll see him again" said Kumi "Well remember what I taught you about not killing unless you have too" said my uncle.

So I decide to leave with the words Kenshin said before he left but I really wanted to him that I like him.

The first couple of days in the war I actually killed a lot of people more than I expected too but I guess this people don't care about others only about winning for themselves. But one day in this war I will meet Kenshin again but until then I must not die myself.


	2. The two warriors

**This chapter is going to happen during the war and a lot of things will happen. Will the two warriors remember each other or will it be chaos, you just have to find out so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin series just my OC Kumi.**

**Chapter 2:**** Kumi POV **

Let me tell you a tale of a warrior whose name I won't mention. This tale you speak of well it happens to be told by all the warriors in this war including me.

A long time ago in the ancient country of Japan a war raged the country. In Kyoto my home was where the war was the worst and it all happen when my parents were killed. I was saved by a mysterious young man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek with purple eyes and red hair.

That was the only I remember about him and I will do everything in my power to find him one day and thank him properly. When I entered the war I wasn't supposed to kill people but I did it only to protect myself and ask them to forgive me for my sins and of course they did.

As the war became harsh and cruel with bloodshed everywhere (is there no end) I heard a tale of a manslayer known as Himura Battosai. All of the warriors for he was undefeatable and kill thousands with one blow.

For me, I had a warrior name as well so I guess this manslayer has heard of me if not then I will make sure that I'm the only warrior to defeat the Battosai. I was so determined to find him that I got up from my tent and went searching for him.

Also when I'm searching for this manslayer I will keep an eye out for Kenshin it's been only one year since I saw him last and my feelings for him have not change.

I hope that when he sees me that he'll be impressed of how far I've come in this world. I keep that saying that he said to me about when I'm in love and you know what I will wear one for him because he's the man I love.

**Kenshin POV**

I was walking through the streets of Kyoto and the war here in this city is a sight I'll never forget when this war is finish. I'm known as Battosai the manslayer because I can kill a bunch of people with one slash.

I've never forgotten about Kumi. I know that she is waiting for me somewhere in this war and one day I will find her and I want to tell her something because she is the only girl that I will say this to (I love her very deeply).

I finally pass the outskirts of Kyoto and when I was walking I saw a girl with a sword at her side walking toward me. I paid no attention to this women until she stop in the middle of the road with her hand on the handle of her sword.

I saw that she was going to challenge me and for me I really don't want to fight a woman but the look in her eye says it all to me. I guess I have no choice but she will tell me her name after this when this is over.

"You there swordsman, stop and let me see your face" said the woman. I did what I was told and her eyes went widen because she recognize me from the spot. The tale of me went through even to the girls warriors (I should feel proud but don't).

"You're the Battosai then I challenge you to swords fight just you and me, come let's go" said the woman. In this war I've never been challenge before by someone because I was the one challenging them.

"Fine I accept but don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a woman" said Kenshin and had my sword at the ready. "That's good because I don't plan going easy on you either" said the woman.

The fight was went slow for a while until she said this, "That's it I'm going all out, the blood on this sword will awaken by its name, I call upon you Chizakura the blood cherry blossom sword prepare to meet your doom."

This just had gotten exciting all of sudden then the fighting went on. I was wrong to challenge a girl because for once in my life I got defeated by a girl of all things a woman.

"Ha, how does it feel to be defeated after all this time Battosai not by a warrior but by a female" said the woman. "Well that was the best fight I had in a while please tell me your name for I will tell you mine but ladies first" said Kenshin.

"Alright my name is Kumi Kudo and I'm a warrior like you. I join the war last year and haven't been fighting much but I have a warrior name myself" said Kumi.

It can't be I've finally found her after all this time my Kumi has come back to me. "Please tell me your warrior name then I promise to give my name" said Kenshin.

"Alright, I'm known as 'The Queen of Roses' and let me tell you how that name came to be. I was walking through a village and stop I took on some warriors that were just beginners to me. The people in the village saw how I fought and the men told that I'm beautiful as a rose while acting like a queen in the process and that's how my warrior name came to this day" said Kumi.

**Kumi POV**

After I told the man everything I was finally waiting for him to give me his name. "Well Kumi that great, but my name is Kenshin Himura and it's good to see you again" said Kenshin.

This can't be the man I fought was Kenshin all along but how come I didn't recognize him maybe it has to do with the cross shape scar on his left cheek and his eyes were yellow (it's what you see in a killer).

"KENSHIN, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN" said Kumi and I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug that he'll ever get because I haven't seen him ever since he left my uncle. I ask him what he was doing outside of Kyoto and all he said just because I can.

"Kumi since you're here and you defeat me fair and square, how would you like to become partners until the war it's ok if you don't want to" said Kenshin. "Are you kidding me I love to thanks for asking me" said Kumi.

The last couple of days after I became Kenshin partner we were the most unstoppable team there was in this war and for some reason Kenshin been acting very weird when I'm around him (I never seen him think this before I hope that never mind I won't say).

**Flashback**

"_Well look at what we have here a bunch of warriors all on their own" said Kenshin. "Yes and by the looks of them there are heavy arm" said Kumi this is where the fun begins (Kenshin a different person when he fight). _

"_Just stay close and try not to get hurt ok" said Kenshin. "I promise I won't but just make sure that you don't get hurt either ok" said Kumi and after that statement we went into the middle of the warriors and started to fight. _

_The fighting really didn't last long but Kenshin didn't see that their leader was coming up to attack him from the behind. My body to control and I started to run saying to myself 'No you don't you creep' and I notice that I drop my sword (oh well I can use my body as a shield). _

_**Kenshin POV**_

_I was fighting one of the warrior when all of a sudden "KENSHIN LOOK OUT, UHH" said Kumi and I turned my whole body around after I finish defeating him. I saw Kumi go down from a slash made by a sword (she didn't even have her sword, why). _

_I ran to her as fast as I can run "NO KUMI are you alright" said Kenshin. "Yes as far I, ah, never mind scratch that I'm sorry" said Kumi but I really not mad at her and I just look at telling her thank-you very much. _

_**Kumi POV**_

_I saw Kenshin leave me to deal with the leader and the last thing I heard before I fainted on the ground "I WON'T FORGIVE FOR THIS NOW PREPARE TO SEE HELL" said Kenshin. _

_I started to open my eyes very slowly and saw Kenshin caring me back to our little camp in the woods "Ken…Kenshin" said Kumi. "Kumi, try not talk your hurt really bad just don't move that hand of that wound ok" said Kenshin (he eyes look so relieved, hmm I wonder)._**End. **

I really think that Kenshin really likes me but I can't be too sure "Well I'm back, how that wound treating you" said Kenshin. "Well I actually been in worse but thankfully I was saved" said Kumi I really never told Kenshin the story when my parents died only my uncle.

"Really do tell" said Kenshin and so I did I and when I told him about me watching my parents I couldn't help but cry (how I miss so *sniff*). "That must have been rough but what about this man" said Kenshin.

I told that this man just came out of know where and save me and also told of what I remember about the most it's the cross shape scar on his left cheek. Kenshin eyes went widen and he pointed to something on his 'left' cheek "You mean something like this" said Kenshin.

"Yeah exactly like that but it can't be you though because we met in my uncle home" said Kumi (or it is him). "That's true but I have something to tell and well it's umm…" said Kenshin what in the why in the world is he blushing.

"Hey Kenshin" said Kumi and I tapped his shoulder "Yeah what it is" said Kenshin. I went to his lips and kissed him (I couldn't hold it in anymore) after I broke it I just back away slowly and his eyes were widen.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" said Kumi (I ruined my life, great). "No it's ok that told me something and I now know what your answer will be, because Kumi I really like, no I love you so will you be mine" said Kenshin.

"Really, I love you to and of course I will" said Kumi and then before I know his hand was on mine and before I went to sleep I saw Kenshin face blush a crazy red (that's so cute he's still shy, aww) "Good night Kenshin, I love you" said Kumi.

**Kenshin POV**

I saw Kumi fall asleep on my shoulder and this feels really nice and right at the same time and before I went to sleep "Good night Kumi, I love you to (kiss her on the cheek)" said Kenshin (can this get any better and not worse I hope so).

**Thank-you for reading this I hope you enjoy it and will I'm going to be writing another story so you guys should check it out. Please leave a nice review I always love the positive feedback and that story will be called Time of Need. **


	3. We'll meet again someday

**Sorry for the hold up of this story but I actually finish one of my stories finally. I have nothing else to say except sorry for the bad grammar and I will be using my new writing style so I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Rurouni Kenshin series just my OC (Kumi). **

**Chapter 3:**** We'll meet again someday**

**Kenshin POV**

I slowly started to open my eyes and then I felt something warm against me. I look to see Kumi laying on my shoulder then yesterday events at last night started to replay in my mind.

**Flashback**

_I remember her telling me about watching her parents die in front of her then she got beaten up pretty bad and then was saved by a mysterious young man that came out of nowhere. She told me the only thing that she remembered about him was a cross shape scare on his left cheek. When I heard that my eyes widen it sounds like the scare I have but she told that it couldn't be me because I met in her uncle's home. _

"_That's true but I have something to tell you and well it's umm…" I said and felt a blush coming to me. _

"_Hey Kenshin" said Kumi and she tapped my shoulder. _

"_Yeah what it is" I said and she went to my lips and kissed me (I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer and kiss her back) after she broke it she just back away slowly and my eyes were widen. _

"_I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" said Kumi looking like she hates herself now. _

"_No it's ok that told me something and I now know what your answer will be, because Kumi I really like, no I love you so will you be mine" said Kenshin. _

"_Really, I love you to and of course I will" said Kumi._

_I moved my hand onto her and I didn't even bother to look at her because I blush a crazy red (I mean the girl I love wants to be mine) then I heard her say, "Goodnight Kenshin." _

_I saw Kumi fall asleep on my shoulder and this feels really nice and right at the same time and before I went to sleep "Good night Kumi, I love you to (kissing her on the cheek)" I said (can this get any better and not worse I hope so). _**End.**

That right I just confess my love for her and she return her feelings I just hope that she will wear a kimono I think she'll look beautiful in one besides she is a woman after all she needs to wear one.

I gently moved Kumi away from my shoulder and lightly shook her to wake her up.

"Huh" was all she said I guess she is still tried.

"Come on Kumi we have to move we can't stay in one place the war isn't finish yet" I said now standing up walking toward my sword.

"Yes your right but before we truly leave do you mind if I go and take a bath in the river" said Kumi.

"No not at all just make it a quick one alright I have a feeling some warriors were following us I'm just not sure" I said putting all the stuff in my bag that I got a few weeks ago it's really helpful for carry this stuff.

"Alright I'll be back ok, oh before I forget morning my love" said Kumi giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

I blush after she left but what really funny is that her uncle told me that she like me not for my skills but for who I am because I was the first person she saw after see woke up from her injures that day. Why do you think I said what I did before I truly left her uncle's home is was because I like her to but that was a hint of my love for her by saying wearing a kimono if she every loved someone and I mean love someone not like, love.

Not even a couple minutes later I heard a girl scream one who I remember the most of the screaming girl it was Kumi. I ran to where I saw her walk and before I knew it I saw some warriors grabbing her. At least she still has her cloths unless she finished because her hair was wet so I went behind a tree to listen in a little more before I make my grand entrance.

"Well, Well look what we have here boys" said one of the man who I think is the leader.

"A woman what are you doing out here do you know it's not wise to be alone especially when you're a female you'll never know what could happen to a pretty thing like you" said one of the man (scratch the first one this one is the leader).

"Let go of me you scum" said Kumi spitting into the one who was holding her (ha, nice one I love this side of her).

"Why you little wench you're going to regret doing that to me" said that man.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do huh" said Kumi and I know why she said that because she saw me for a spilt second.

"I would put the girl down if I were you" I said now coming into their view then they all gasp.

"It's the Battosai this girl is with the Battosai no wondering why she look so familiar, well then manslayer if she is that important to you then come and get her" said the leader.

"I plan too now let the girl go" I said.

"Well I really don't want to but I will because I'll be the one to fight you" said the leader.

I saw him put down Kumi but whisper someone in her I'm guessing that she can't move from the spot or else. None of those men will lay a finger on her until I'm dead but if they try anything sneaky then yeah they're all dead simple as that.

**Kumi POV**

I was fearing for my life I thought that he would never show up but thankfully that I scream because that how he heard me. The leader told me not to move from the spot he put down at and if I try to move one inch then I'll be dead in seconds *gulp*.

The leader was the one to fight Kenshin but he let some of his warriors have some fun to as well but then I saw the leader to back off into the shadows (oh no). I really wasn't allow to speak either or else you know what I could see his second in command keep a close eye on me.

I all could was watch then I saw the leader come from the shadows and he was going toward Kenshin (oh no I can't watch). I close my eyes really quick then I open them back again.

"Uhh that was a really sneaky move but that won't be enough to take me down" said Kenshin.

The leader keep doing his attacks and I close my eyes because I can't see him get hurt it's too much for me. Kenshin was finish was all them except the leader so this was my chance since no else can kill me here I go.

I tap his shoulder and said, "Hey buddy this is for you" and I punch him hard in the face and moved from my spot.

"Kenshin the leader is going into the shadows you should leave him to me" I said.

"No I…I can't let you do that, ah" said Kenshin.

"Nope sorry but the pain finally coming to you and besides I need to get payback at him for slapping my face" I said then I left him to find the leader and of course I find him and sense I was being sneaky like him I killed him in one.

Before he truly died I said this, "I hope you can forgive me that I killed you but you left me no choice so please" and like I said last time all of them forgive me why because they finally accept their fate in this world.

I walk back to where Kenshin was and now the pain truly hits him (poor guy guess it's my turn).

"Come on silly let's go" I said I put his arm around me and we walk back to the camp.

"Alright the most damage you got is lower part of your back now take it off" I said.

"Take what off" said Kenshin (*sigh* boys will be boys).

"The upper part of your warrior outfit and don't try to argue because you won't win this is the only way that those wounds can get proper treatment you understand me, now take it off" I said.

He did it very slowly and I help him of course so he didn't have to do it all alone (at that moment I tried to forget I was a girl but it didn't work). I saw him I tried not to blush but I did but I can't help but I had to do this.

"Alright Kenshin by the looks of this it's going to take a while to heal but I'm going to try my best to get some of ones that are worst so I will tell you it's going to hurt so prepare yourself" I said getting the cloth ready with the water I got.

"Don't worry about it I know you'll try to be gentle and thank-you" said Kenshin.

"You're welcome now hold still" I said then I started to work. It didn't take as long as I thought because I was finish just before night came (thank-you mom for teaching me how to treat wounds).

"Alright I'm done try not to fight as much if we see anyone you understand me now you can put back on alright" I said.

My blushing still never stop because I only know what he looks like shirtless but still can't believe it affect me that much.

**3 days later…**

**Kenshin POV**

It's been alone 3 days now and my wounds still hurt me but thanks to Kumi they don't hurt as much when I first got them. I still remember the gentle touch of her hands but so was not just gentle so was very gentle.

Ever since that day I think me and her got a little bit closer than before so (I think she is really supposed to be mine but I still don't know I'll just wait and see.

When we were walking back toward Kyoto because we just stay on the outskirts that way no else can hurt that city anymore than what it already was it seen it's share of bloodshed already too much in fact.

Then we were stop by someone, "KUMI PLEASE KUMI IT'S ENJU HE'S…HE'S GOT HIM" said the man.

Then I saw Kumi hug him and then broke it and said to him, "My friend what do you mean Enju has him who does he have huh please tell"

So that one of her friend's I'm guessing she meet him before coming to me that fine (I guess).

"Enju has Soshino" said the man.

"Are you (he nods) then my worst fear has come true my best friend (to Kenshin) I'm sorry Kenshin I must go and save him but I'm going alone don't follow me you still need to heal and besides you won't know who you're dealing with you don't know his skills like I do" said Kumi.

"No I can't let you go what if something happens to you I won't be able to live with myself if I don't go" I said putting my worried face on.

"I'm sorry Kenshin but no stay here were not that far from his hideout listen to me and listen well because I'll only say this once, if 24 hours go by then you must this place and go on your own I promise you I won't die but if it does then it means that I won't be coming back because the injures from the battle I'm about to face will be fatly so my friend will take care of me and you won't see me again we may forget each other because of this but I promise you I will find you again because I love you" said Kumi.

"*sigh* If this is something you really want then so be it but before we go even if I won't remember you face or that your my friend and if you truly keep your promise then you'll be the one to unlock my feeling in my heart since you know me best, I'll keep you close in my heart but just keep that saying I said to you alright if you love someone not like, love and I love you too just promise me you'll find me if that happens understand" I said.

I brought her close to me and then I gave her and me our first kiss on lips a true kiss though.

"Promise me" I said after we broke then I lifting my pinky.

"I promise and I never brake one" said Kumi and then we made a pinky promise then I saw her left (feeling my heart beat the fasting pace I will ever feel in my chest.

I know when 24 hours is up and well it's up and she still hasn't come back I will do what she ask of me and we live me live but I will disappear until I feel like coming back to Kyoto but I live my life as a wanderer and will go to Tokyo one day but I will most likely forget Kumi because we'll be far apart and will never see each other again. But like I said she'll be the only one to unlock my feelings for ever loving a person no else will be able to do only her.

"Until we meet again my love" I said.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Kenshin left that place and was never seen again and won't be seen until the 11th year of the Mejin Era. Kumi will be the samething a wanderer and we won't see her until the 11th year as well. If fate will allow it then those two will remember each other that they were partners more importantly lovers in the war but for now they don't remember each other they only know about they were manslayers with their warrior names Kenshin being the Battosai and Kumi being the Queen of Roses.

**Thank-you for reading this I'm sorry for the hold up again but I'll be really slow updating this though. I hope you like it any the next chapter will you just wait and see anything please try to leave a review it's ok if you don't until next chapter, adios. **


End file.
